


Friends and Family

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Sorry for the title of this one, but considering that the 'Friends and Family Plate' is pretty much the entire reason for this story, it made sense for it to be the title.





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would just like to say that I do not own any rights to the 'Friends and Family Plate' - or to Blue Bloods. It's a real plate and something I think is a cool idea; I do not take credit for it.
> 
> Second, despite having trying to find the answer online, I'm not entirely sure if by being a police officer you're automatically able to marry someone. I know there's the whole captain of the ship thing (which is where this thought stemmed from) but then I found somewhere that said they don't do the captain of the ship in New York. This is, however, fanfiction. So for the sake of this story, it can happen.
> 
> Thirdly, in trying to find out if there is an actual name for ribbon going around your hand during a wedding (hand-fasting) I found this site that explains the history of it. I thought I would leave the link in case anybody wanted to check it out: https://www.waterlilyweddings.com/2016/04/hand-fasting-a-celtic-tradition-for-your-irish-wedding-ceremony/

Jamie had just folded the last of the towels when he heard Eddie come in. Turning off the radio, he stepped out of the bedroom to see her pulling take-out cartons out of a bag. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped a quick kiss on her shoulder. ''Hey.''

''Hey,'' she said. ''Lunch is served.''

''So I see; thank you. How was shopping with Walsh and Patimkin? Find anything?'' After receiving an invitation to Mrs. Sarge's baby shower, the three women had decided to go look for gifts together. Eddie had left early that morning to meet the girls for breakfast - it was after one now.

''Yep; a mobile and a pack of the most adorable socks you have ever seen. The mobile's hand-crafted so it doesn't spin on it's own but guess what the theme is.''

''NYPD.''

She laughed. ''I saw it and I couldn't resist.'' They sat down and organized the food between them, exchanging this for that until they were satisfied. ''You're Grandpa's birthday is next week right?''

He took a second to count down in his head. ''8 days. Why?''

''I found the perfect gift for him. It's a 'Friends and Family Plate'.'' Digging into the bags she'd sat down near the table, she handed it to him.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of water before reading the words on the plate aloud. ''This plate shall have no owner For its journey never ends. It travels in the circle Of our family and our friends. It carries love from home to home For everyone to share. The food that's placed upon it Is filled with love and care. So please enjoy what's on this plate, Then fill it up again, And pass along the love it holds, To family and your friends.''

''I fugured we could make a plate of his favorite cookies and then when he's done -''

''He can give the plate to someone else,'' Jamie finished. ''The gift that keeps giving. Nice.''

''Thanks. I even got this little notebook to go with it. That way we can write our names down and what we make, he can write his name down and what he makes, and so on and so on; kind of like a history book for the plate.''

''That is a good idea. He'll love it.'' Things got quiet after that as they began to dig into their food.

''Hey, Jamie,'' Eddie said hesitantly. ''I had another idea.''

''What?''

''Let's get married.''

He paused in his chewing for a minute. ''We are getting married.''

''No, I mean, like before his birthday.'' She went on before he could say anything. ''I don't want the notebook to say 'Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko, such and such kind of cookies. I want it to say Mr. and Mrs. Jameson Reagan such and such kind of cookies.''

''Chocolate chip.''

''Huh?''

''Chocolate chip is his favorite kind of cookies - he's kind of classic that way.''

''Jamie.''

''We can't really pull off a wedding that quickly, Eddie. We'd have to -''

''What if we just did it, though. Just us.''

''You mean elope?''

''I know your family would want to be there, but ... the only person I have left family wise is my dad and he's not really available at the moment. I was thinking we could ask Sarge to marry us - he'd count as a justice of the peace, right? He was the one who put us together as partners; he could put us together as husband and wife, too.''

One side of Jamie's mouth quirked up. ''I like the sound of that - wife,'' he explained.

''What do you think?''

He reached across the table and took her hand. ''I think we're getting married.'' (or ''Let's get married.'')

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

''Sarge,'' Jamie asked, rapping against the doorjamb. ''Got a minute?''

''For you Reagan, I got five. Go ahead,'' he said, motioning to a chair and taking off his glasses.

Jamie decided to just jump right in. ''Eddie and I are getting married.''

''Yeah, I heard. I said congratulations already, didn't I?''

''Yeah, no, it's, uh, it's not that. We were just wondering if, well, if you would marry us?''

Renzulli sat there in silence, opening and closing his mouth several times. Giving a stunned grin, he said, ''Yeah, sure kid. I'd be honored. Just tell me when and where.''

''This Tuesday.''

''This - well, that's short notice. You eloping?''

''Eloping implies that we're running away to get married. We're not running away, we're just ... getting married without telling anyone.''

''So you're eloping.'' A sudden thought struck him. ''Am I the only one who's gonna be there? Your family -''

''It's gonna be a surprise.''

''Well, now I don't know whether to be honored or conflicted.'' He shook his head. ''What time?''

''In the morning, before work. You know the food vendor who makes those really great Philly cheesesteaks you like so much? That's where we're getting married - we figured the vendor can be our witness.''

''You mean to tell me that you're getting married at, what is essentially, a hot dog stand?'' he asked for clarification. ''Do you have any idea how lucky you are, my friend?''

''Hey, this is all her idea - I'm just nodding my head with everything here.''

''Smart thinking - practice now.''

''Seriously, it's a special place for both of us. It's where we both really realized that we wanted to be more than just partners - even if it took us a while to get there. It's not traditional, but -''

''It's you and Eddie.'' He nodded. ''Should the three of us be in our dress blues? For the something blue and all that jazz?''

''That is the plan, yes.''

''Ah, great minds think alike.'' He tapped his chin thoughtfully. ''What if instead of wrapping a ribbon around your hands during the vows, I just cuff ya; then pronounce you Officer and Officer?''

Jamie mulled it over for a moment before grinning. ''I think that would be a nice touch, Sarge.''

Renzulli let out a loud belly laugh. He stood and rounded the desk, giving his old boot a jovial pat on the back. ''Congratulations, kid.''

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

''Anybody home?'' Jamie called out as he and Eddie hung up their coats.

''Living room,'' they heard Danny shout.

Jamie and Eddie shared a look and took a deep breath before he placed his left hand at the small of her back and they walked toward where the family had gathered for Henry's birthday party.

''Finally,'' Nicki exclaimed. ''We can do presents now. Mine first,'' she said excitedly, holding out her brightly wrapped box to Henry.

The evening continued in much the same fashion, with gifts being passed to the birthday boy. Awws and laughter being liberally expressed - or questions in Danny's case.

(''It was a recommendation!'' he defended. ''Honestly, I didn't think it was a movie about that! I thought it was just an innocent war movie - or as innocent as a war movie can be!''

To which, Erin replied, ''You mean the scantily clad women on the front didn't clue you in?''

''I thought they were hostages.''

''They're smiling.''

''It's a movie!'')

Finally, having purposely waited until last, it was Jamie and Eddie's turn. Eddie handed Henry the box and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Happy birthday.''

''Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you, Jamie.''

Jamie raised his lemonade in salute. ''Happy birthday, Grandpa.''

Henry opened the box and saw the plate. He read the inscription aloud. After Eddie further explained the plate and book, his eyes lit up. ''You know, Mrs. Nelson just moved in with her daughter and her family down the street; they're having a little welcome party for her. She's been after a pork roast recipe of mine since I made it for a church function. Well, I could just make it for her, and pass on the plate.''

''Well, you have to eat the cookies first,'' Eddie teased.

''Oh, don't worry - they won't last long,'' he said, grabbing one and taking a big bite. ''Francis,'' he said, dusting off his fingers, ''hand me a pen from the drawer, would you? I'll go ahead and write down my name and dish so I won't forget.'' Henry clicked open the pen and started writing, finishing with a flourish. As he looked down at what he'd written (he inspected his handwriting, proud that it was still legible in his old age), his eyes glanced upon the entry before his and he blinked. Looking up, he saw Jamie's left arm wrapped around Eddie's shoulders, their left hands entwined and the evening sun reflecting off gold bands. A huge smile crossed his face. ''Well, well, well. Something you two would like to share - Mr. and Mrs. Jameson Reagan?''

Everyone's eyes cut to Jamie and Eddie. Erin's hands flying to her mouth on a gasp. ''Did you -''

''What did you two do,'' Danny asked slowly, looking at their hands.

Jamie smiled and pulled Eddie closer against his side. ''Can we just save the questions until Sunday, please? Today is about Grandpa.''

''Grandpa wants details,'' Henry laughed. ''Later. You can tell me after dinner - everybody else can wait til Sunday.'' He stood, raising his hands to silence the loud protests. ''Who's hungry?''


End file.
